The beggining
by Good.e.reader
Summary: Cameron Morgan leads an adventurous life, full of danger and lust. You know her story leading from Josh to the Circle, but what happened before all that? How exactly did Cammie become a Gallagher Girl?  I'd tell you, but...you know...  Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I am completely new to fanfiction, and this is my first time writing a story EVER. So if you have any ideas I would LOVE to hear them. But for now, this is me, and my pitiful attempt at a one-shot(?). As always, I own nothing, it all belongs to Ally Carter. (:**

My life has always been pretty average. That's how I describe myself; I'm average height, I wear average clothes, and have average parents who have average jobs… If by average jobs you mean unexpected business trips of the extremely-classified-diffuse-a-bomb-

in-the-white-house variety. But that's normal for my family because… Well, because we're spies.

Or at least my parents are.

It was the life I was born into. I was used to waking up in the morning to hear that my dad was going to be gone for a while, or my mom was needed in Beijing. It had always been like that. My parents were off saving the world while I tried to live up to the family

name. It had always been so cool to have parents in the CIA. Until parent_s_ plural, turned to paren_t_ singular.

**Pros and cons of having spy parents**

**A list by Cameron Morgan**

**PRO- My parents were highly trained to be two of the most skilled people ever.**

**CON- Those skills made it impossible to lie to them. Ever.**

**PRO- I get to hear all these awesome stories about how they saved the presidents life.**

**CON- While they were risking their lives for said president they missed my 5****th**** grade graduation.**

**PRO- Hearing about their missions prepares me for my life as a spy (if i go into the family business)**

**CON- One day they may never come back.**

My mom and I had been eating dinner when we got the call. We had been laughing about how badly she had burned the mac and cheese, and what dad would say if he had seen it. When my mom answered the phone, she had been smiling, but the good mood didn't

last long.

I remember how my mom caught her breath and her eyes went wide. I remember my heart stopped as she dropped the phone and stared wordlessly at me. And I remember crying. Lots and lots of crying. I remember absolutely everything about that evening, including

the exact time when the phone rang. At precisely 6:23 we got news that turned our world upside down. At 6:23, the CIA called and told us my dad was MIA. And that's all it took. That two minute phone call changed our lives forever...

**Sooooo… Comments? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue on, and tell the tale of how Cammie ended up being a Gallagher Girl? Thanks for reading! Please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter… I hate them too, trust me. It's just like this until I can get some good ideas. (hint hint!) So pleaaaassseee review! I don't have any idea where I'm going with this, I'm writing blind here people. I hope you don't hate it…**

The next few weeks passed in a blur. There were phone calls and relatives and apologies. So many apologies. I wanted it to stop. I couldn't take it anymore; the look on people's faces as they hugged me at the ranch, the mourning notes that came with all of the casseroles from people I hardly knew. I wanted to go home, I wanted my mom to laugh again, but most of all, I wanted my dad. Sadly, that was never going to happen again.

He was pronounced dead one week after we got the call. I couldn't believe they gave up so easy, but in his line of work, this happens all the time. Just not to me.

His funeral followed shortly after, and needless to say, it was closed casket… It was an empty casket. The records will all say he's buried in our family plot, under the stone that bears his name, but the truth is we don't know where he's buried. And we probably never will. It was harsh, but it was the truth. And it made all of this so much harder.

There was a big ceremony honoring him, with more than 200 people in attendance, and I didn't know any of them. But they all seemed to know me. I was passed around the room, shaking hands and hugging strangers. Everywhere I went I was surrounded by a sea of condolences. It was more than I could handle. So I did what I do best, I disappeared. I think it was the first time I truly became the chameleon, hiding in plain sight. I became unnoticed by all of the strangers, and wandered around undisturbed for the first time in a long time. And it was just what I needed.

But even without the attention of every person in the room, there was no escaping it. This was my dad's funeral, and after a while I left the room. I needed to be alone, to think. And apparently I wasn't the only one.

As I walked through the long halls I stopped, hearing the hushed tones of a familiar voice. I stopped to listen, and realized that on the other side of the big door was my mother. She was talking on the phone again, but this time seemed different. She wasn't crying or murmuring "thank you"s and "he would have liked that"s. There was something different in her tone, it was very businesslike. I couldn't believe it; she was going on a mission. How could she leave me and go on a mission after Dad just died? I barged in just as she hung up. "How could you?" I asked, tears pouring down my face. "You aren't seriously going to leave me after this, are you?" I asked my voice rising.

She just looked at me confused. "Cammie," she said coming closer, "I'm not going to leave you," she reached out to hug me but I pulled away.

"Don't lie to me!" I cried, "That was a work call. You're going on a mission. Dad just died, and you're going on a mission." My voice was barely a whisper now.

"Kiddo," she sighed, "That _was_ a work call, but I'm not going on a mission." I just looked at her. I was at a loss of words. If it wasn't a mission, what kind of work was it?

When I didn't say anything she continued, "I'm not going to leave you, Cammie, I'm not going on mission. I was offered a new job."

"A new…job?" I asked honestly confused.

"That was the Director on the phone. He offered me a new position, one that will keep me out of the field."

"Like… A desk job?" That totally didn't seem right. I couldn't see Rachel Morgan, ultra spy, behind a desk.

"Not exactly," She laughed. "I'm going to be Headmistress at Gallagher Academy."

As odd as I thought it was for her to have a desk job, nothing could describe the weirdness I felt when she told me she was going to be a headmistress. Of Gallagher Academy. A school for exceptional young women. My mom was going to be a principle… of a boarding school. I was beyond confused, and apparently it showed, because my mom went into a long story about a sword and someone named Gilly.

It turns out that when they say that Gallagher Academy is a school for exceptional young women, they mean it. Emphasis on the exceptional.

It turns out it's not just a boarding school- it's a school for spies.

It turns out my mom went to school there. And apparently, I will too.

**Thanks for finishing chapter 2! If I continue on I can assure you the chapters will get longer, I just need to find my plot first. Random fact: All cheesecake is good, but sometimes plain is the best (: Especially with mint chocolate cookie ice cream.**

Please review?


End file.
